


don't try to fight it

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angry Sex, Denial of Feelings, Drunk Sex, F/F, Fingerfucking, Groping, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Swearing, Truth Serum, Tsunderes, sex causing even more confused feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Severa catches on and decides to get her own back on a "drunk" Kjelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't try to fight it

She should be more horrified, Kjelle is _drunk_ and _groping her_ and _invading her personal space_. But the thing that pisses her off the most is that she's not, because Kjelle was right and she _does_ have the hots for her.

"You're so pretty...much stronger than all those dumb boys," Kjelle slurs in her ear, and Severa makes another futile attempt to push her away before her baser desires get the better of her and she _tackles_ Kjelle to the ground, pinning her there, glaring into her eyes.

"Prove it. Fuck me right here where any dancing couple could waltz by and see us."

Kjelle actually looks _surprised_ for a moment, and Severa takes advantage of this to kiss her, hard and bruising and _angry_ , Kjelle's hand reaching up to undo her pigtails and pull her hair. She can taste the strange, foul potion Kjelle drank, feel it tingle against her lips, every repressed desire and need _bursting forth_.

Kjelle took off her armor after the battle, so getting her shirt off is an easy matter. She rips it open, buttons flying everywhere, exposing those _stupid sexy abs_. Kjelle's hands tug off her stockings and her panties, Severa shuddering at the cool air on her exposed slit.

She wouldn't mind feeling something else there. But _she's_ going to be the one running this show, and right now she wants nothing more than to make Kjelle squirm and writhe the way she's been making Severa do just by _looking at her._

She breaks the kiss, and Kjelle smirks a little.

"I knew you wanted me."

"Don't rub this in." Severa yanks Kjelle's pants and underwear down and licks a trail along her hard, muscled thighs, stopping just below their apex. "They'll hear us, you know. Some might even see us...or rather, they'll see _you._ Strongest girl in our ragtag little army, totally helpless beneath me."

"Stop talking." Kjelle opens her legs and raises them high, displaying her hot, dripping core to Severa's hungry gaze. "You've got a wicked tongue, Severa...put it to better use than bitching all the time."

She plunges in, grabbing Kjelle's hips tightly and tongue-fucking her with unbridled passion, tasting the bitter tang of the girl's arousal. Kjelle's hands grab painfully at her hair as she bucks wildly, her hips grinding against Severa's mouth, her thighs wrapping around her shoulders to pull her close until Severa can barely _breathe_. When she pulls her tongue out to tease Kjelle's clit, she's overcome by the girl's climax, the yowls of release ringing in her ears.

She licks up every drop of Kjelle's fluids, not necessarily for their taste but to keep her screaming and thrashing as long as she can. When she raises her head, she wipes her mouth on the back of her hand and Kjelle is still smirking at her.

"Not bad. Actually, that was pretty good...in fact, such a good girl deserves a reward." And she flips them over, pushing Severa's skirt up, a hand grasping her breast. "Let's see how long you can handle _me..._ "

It's amazing how someone as brusque and impatient as Kjelle can move so slowly. She takes off every piece of Severa's clothing, touching every area of skin exposed, avoiding where Severa _needs_ those touches until Severa's outright _whining_ , begging for it.

_Was this your plan all along?_

"You're so _wet,_ " Kjelle purrs, fingertips dancing against her slit with shocking delicacy...and then, _slamming_ into her with such force Severa _screams_. And then she's back to her usual rough, unladylike self, fucking her until Severa sees stars and she's writhing on the grass and it's not long before she feels her climax _pouring_ from her...!

 

They must have fallen asleep after that, because when she opens her eyes it's nighttime and Kjelle's sober. She watches the other girl get dressed, the somewhat sheepish look on her face doesn't escape Severa's glance.

"The others probably left without us," she says, standing up carefully. She's still a little sore and sweaty and her hair is a _mess_ , it'll take her at least fifteen minutes to fix herself up enough that no one will ask questions.

"Oh well." Kjelle shrugs. "So look, about that-"

"Yeah, about that. Look, you were drunk...and I wasn't just gonna _let_ you have me without getting something myself!" She picks leaves and grass out of her hair, trying to smooth out every wrinkle in her clothes. "And...it was nice."

"Yeah." Kjelle nods. "It was."

They don't talk much after that, Severa finally feels presentable enough to find Anna so they can go back.

Later, she discovers the bottle in Kjelle's things.

_Truth serum._

A shudder runs through her as she realizes this is only the beginning, and her cheeks burn as she finds herself wondering how it would be to fuck a _sober_ Kjelle.

_Great. Just what I needed!_


End file.
